


Screams From Hell

by TrueKindaLove19



Series: Hellish Screams [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gutting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, Lesbian Character, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Stolas (Helluva Boss), Murder, Murder Mystery, Octavia mentioned - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Red Herrings, Whodunnit? - Freeform, based on scream, dead mom, sort of a au and a parody, there will be some tags i include later but not right now due to spoilers., vox isn't that important in this story but he will be for another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueKindaLove19/pseuds/TrueKindaLove19
Summary: A serial killer has struck the small town of Hazbin, Maryland, and Charlie Magne finds herself to be the next target. Can she survive, keep her friends, girlfriend and family safe, and most importantly, find out who's behind the mask?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Hellish Screams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011120
Comments: 356
Kudos: 45





	1. Meet the Cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts), [WUTBOIWHOISDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a non-story chapter. It's basically meant to serve as an introduction to the characters that are important to the plot of Screams from Hell.

Main Characters

Charlotte Magne (Goes by Charlie)

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long curly blond hair, rosy cheeks, small fingernails, small ears and nose, yellow eyes.

Personality: Kind, innocent, optimistic, determined. Thoughtful

Race: Caucasian

Notes.

  * A year ago, her mother (Lilith Magne) was murdered while Charlie was at school.
  * A man named Husk was convicted of the crime, due to Charlie seeing someone wearing his jacket walking out of the Magne house after killing Lilth.
  * Bullied by her rival, a girl named Helsa Von Eldritch.
  * Not exactly the popular girl at school, excluded from a lot of popular groups due to being bisexual.
  * Likes spending time with her girlfriend Vaggie and her adopted sister Nifuti. Also hanging out with Angel, Baxter, Alastor, 
  * Feels distant towards her father ever since Mom’s death. Wishes her dad was less hostile around Vaggie.
  * Doesn’t really see the point of horror movies. Still loves Halloween



Vagatha Ramirez (Goes by Vaggie)

Age: 16

Grade: Junior

Gender: Female

Appearance: Slender face, big purple eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair that covers her right eye, sharp and long nose. 

Personality: Rough around the edges, has a bit of a playful and flirty side when around Charlie, Cautious and protective of loved ones. Rational, Kind at heart.

Race: Latinx 

Notes

  * Has a short temper when it comes to dealing with bullshit.
  * Aside from her father, Vaggie generally doesn’t trust or like men. The only boys at school she even tolerates are Baxter and Angel (Though he can piss her off at times).
  * Generally has good morals and a sense of justice.
  * Vaggie and Charlie are bullied for being together.
  * Hates it when Nifuti sneaks into her room just to clean her stuff. Still loves her little sister, even though they fight and annoy each other at times.
  * Likes punk and classic rock. Pretty good at singing and guitar, wants to be in a band.



Anthony Giuliani (Goes by Angel)

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Gender: Male

Appearance: Very tall (Only one that’s taller than Alastor!), black eyeshadow, shaggy black hair that’s been dyed blond at the tips. (If you’ve seen Ashley Nichol’s human Angel then he looks like that. IDK), Wide smile.

Personality: Playful, Sassy, Immature, LOUD, Saucy

Race: Caucasian

Notes

  * Hates his birth name. He always goes by Angel, and will get pissed off if someone keeps calling him Anthony.
  * Uses jokes and a fake smile to cope with having an abusive father.
  * His home life was shattered after his father had sex with another woman, causing his mother to walk out on her family.
  * His brother Adriano is at college. They generally have a tense relationship, both brothers dealing with their fathers abuse in different ways. Distant from his twin sister, Molly.
  * A clown at school, also known as an outcast. He frequently causes trouble with his friend Cherri, which puts them at odds with Vaggie.
  * Has been dating Alastor for 4 years. 
  * Got a pig called Fat Nuggets that he loves and cherishes dearly.



  
  


Alastor Courteau

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Gender: Male

Appearance: Short brown hair, round glasses, very thin, hazel eyes, good posture, big ears, pointy nose, hollowed cheekbones, arms and legs look like pencils. 

Personality: Shy, quiet, refined, awkward at times

Race: Caucasian

Notes

  * Emigrated from Louisiana to Hazbin, Maryland at the age of 11.
  * Grandson of Edward Courteau, a radio host from the 1920’s and an infamous serial killer who would eat his victims.
  * Due to his sexuality as well as his family’s past, Alastor is an outcast at school.
  * Loves the radio and hunting animals. Loves jambalaya, and happens to be a pretty good cook.
  * Works as the school’s radio host and broadcasts the morning announcements every school day.
  * Hates his grandfather with a passion. Wishes to be nothing like him.
  * Doesn't like sexual stuff. Also asexual. Fine with kissing and cuddling from Angel, tho. 
  * Can’t stand Jasper Vox, the leader of the school’s tv news station. Finds him to be smug and annoying.



Nifuti Shimizu Ramirez

Age: 14

Grade: Freshman

Gender: Female

Appearance: Petite girl (Only 5 feet tall), Short black hair, yellow eyes, Toothy grin, dimples.

Personality; Perky, Hyper, Joyful, Mainly a follower, Neat freak

Race: Asian

Notes

  * Born in Japan, but adopted by the Ramirez family as a baby.
  * Loves to Clean, idolizes Charlie.
  * Doesn’t like bugs.
  * Pretty hyperactive, fidgets when she gets excited.
  * Fluent in Japanese, and speaks it when she wants to talk about Vaggie behind her back.



  
  


Baxter Fischer

Age: 15

Grade: Sophomore

Gender: Male

Appearance: Diminutive, jet black hair that’s slicked back, thick glasses, freckles, round face, bad acne, red eyes

Personality: Snarky, dorky, awkward, occasionally neurotic. Bit of a mess.

Race: Caucasian

Notes

  * Works at his dad's video store. Plans on making horror films if his scientific career doesn’t work out.
  * Loves science fiction and horror films. Baxter has a set of rules to follow in order to survive a slasher flick.
  * A loser at school.
  * When not in class or hanging out with his small group of friends , Baxter usually spends his time in the school’s science lab.
  * Angel messes with him a lot, but Baxter usually has a witty response to use as a comeback.



Supporting Characters

Jason Husk - A bartender and part-time magician who was convicted of killing Lilith Magne due to Charlie seeing someone with his jacket leave the house after the murder. Sentenced to prison and currently on death row.

Katie “Killjoy” Weathers - A tabloid journalist who wrote a book about Mrs Magne’s death, and claimed that Husk was not guilty. Rude, bossy, and widely regarded as a Grade A Bitch. She believes that proving Husk’s innocence will make her a star.

Lucius Magne - Charlie’s father, and the widower of Lilith Magne. Grief has caused him to be more abrasive and hostile to those 

Tom Trench - Katie’s cameraman. Wanted to be a news anchor as a child, but life didn’t go the way he planned. Constantly treated like shit by Katie.

Mr Blitz - Owner of Blitzo’s, a costume shop that usually makes a shit ton of money around halloween. Pretty chummy if you’re not trying to ruin his business. Has an adopted daughter named Loona.

Officer Monica Ramirez - Vaggie and Nifuti’s mother. One of Hazbin’s police officers, and an inspiration to her children. 

Helsa Von Eldritch - The most popular girl at the school. Hates Charlie and likes to bully her.

Principal Mayberry - The principal of Hazbin High. A badass lady who looks out for her students. Generally someone you don’t want to fuck with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the characters in this story. What they like doing, how they interact, how they met eachother, that sorta thing.


	2. Do You Like Scary Movies?

October 28th, 1996

8:00 PM

(It was a dark October night, and Millie Lindbeck was alone in her house. Her parents were out to see a movie and wouldn’t be home for a while. Since Millie had finished all of her homework early, she decided to have some fun while Mom and Dad were gone. She had rented a VHS of _Horrors at Belgrave High_ from the video store. It was a horror flick she wanted to see, and she had convinced her boyfriend Moxie to come over. He had been nervous about watching a scary movie, due to feeling squeamish around gore. Millie promised to cuddle with him during the creepiest parts of the film, so that sealed the deal. Moxie was running a little late, as he was finishing up his prepping for an algebra test. Still, he said that he’d call her when he was done. While she waited, she grabbed a packet of popcorn and put it on the stove, watching as the flames surrounded the aluminum foil. Humming to herself, she grabbed the tape off of the sofa and inserted it into the VCR. Just then, she heard a ringing sound. That must’ve been Moxie, ready to see her. But when she picked up the phone, she found that it was someone else.)

Caller: Hello? 

Millie: Um.. hi?

Caller: Who’s number is this?

Millie: What number are ya trying to reach?

Caller: I dunno.

Millie: Well I think ya got the wrong number.

Caller: Oh do I? That’s a shame.

Millie: Don’t worry about it. Happens to all of us. Y’all have a good night.

Caller: Hold on! I wanna talk to you.

Millie: They have 900 numbers for that. Bye!

(She hung up, and was about to leave to check on the popcorn when the phone started ringing. Millie hesitated, maybe this time it was her boyfriend? She supposed that it wouldn’t hurt to check, so she picked it up for the second time.)

Millie: Who is it?

Caller: Why don’t you wanna talk to me?

(Millie was starting to get annoyed. What was this guy’s deal?) 

Millie: Who are you?

Caller: Tell me your name and I’ll tell you mine.

Millie: I don’t think so. 

(While she talked, she headed back to the kitchen to shake the popcorn on the stove. The sounds of the exploding kernels alerted the man on the other end.)

Caller: What’s that noise?

Millie: I’m makin’ popcorn.

Caller: Huh. I only eat popcorn at the movies.

Millie: Well I’m getting ready to watch a video.

Caller: Really? What video?

Millie: Nothin much. Just a scary movie.

Caller: Oooh. You like scary movies?

Millie: Sure do.

(The man sounded more excited, letting out a small chuckle.)

Caller: What’s your favorite scary movie?

Millie: Heh! I don’t know.

Caller: Come on… You gotta have a favorite. Everyone does.

Millie: Well… I guess I’m a big fan of _Dead Air_.

Caller: _Dead Air_? Really? Isn’t that still in theaters?

Millie: Yeah! It’s the one based on that cannibalistic serial killer from Louisiana. He murdered a bunch of women in the 20’s.

Caller: Eh.. not my style. My favorite happens to be _Nightmare on Elm Street_. You know… the one with the guy who has knives for fingers?

(Millie snickered. Did this guy think she was a dunce or something?)

Millie: Freddy Krueger, I know who he is, hon.

Caller: Do you have a boyfriend?

(She was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation, but quickly got herself together.)

Millie: Why? Are you asking me out?

Caller: Hmm… maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Depends on the answer you give.

Millie: Well for your information, I do have a boyfriend. In fact, he’ll be here pretty soon.

(At that moment, Millie thought she heard footsteps in the distance, but dismissed it as being part of her imagination.)

Caller: You know, you never told me your name.

Millie: Why’re you so interested in my name?

Caller: Because I want to know who I’m looking at.

(Milllie froze, her heart started beating. Something was clearly wrong).

Caller: What? What’s the matter?

Millie: What did you say?

Caller: Uh.. I wanna know who I’m speaking to.

(He had hesitated. That was a bad sign. It was time for Millie to get out of there.)

Millie: That isn’t what you said.

Caller: I’m pretty sure I remember what I said. 

Millie: Look, I need to go. 

Caller: Don’t you DARE fucking hang up on me! You do that shit again and I’ll gut you like a fish! Understand!?

(His sudden outburst had caused Millie to freeze in fear, followed by a shriek of terror after the lights suddenly went out. Her reaction had caused the man to let out a malicious laugh, he was clearly taking joy in the power he held.)

Caller: Aww… what’s the matter? Did I scare you?

Millie: This ain’t a funny joke! You hear me? Just leave me alone!

(She began rushing around the house, locking all the doors, closing the blinds, taking every precaution not to let this man into her home.)

Caller: It’s not a joke. More of a game, really. You think you can handle that… Millie?

(Millie couldn’t take it anymore. At that very moment, she broke down in tears. She didn’t want to die, not yet. Not like this!)

Caller: You better get it together. If not for yourself.. then for your boyfriend’s sake.

Millie: W-what? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Caller: Come out to the patio and you’ll see.

Millie: P-please… don’t.. don’t hurt him!

(It was difficult for Millie to even get the words out, she was hyperventilating and sniffing so much that it was nearly incomprehensible.)

Caller: Do what I say and he might live! All depends on how you fare in the game. Now quit freaking out and go to the patio!

(Millie rushed outside and screamed at what she saw)

Millie: MOXIE!

(Her boyfriend was strapped to a chair, his cries for help muffled by the gag in his mouth. Even worse, was the person behind the chair who was holding a knife to Moxie’s throat with one hand, and held a voice box in the other. His clothing was elegant yet vintage, consisting of a long red coat, a bow tie, a red shirt, brown pants and black boots and gloves. His face was covered by a hideous mask, which had wild red hair, blood red eyes and sharp yellow teeth trapped in a ghastly grin. Millie immediately recognized the getup as a Halloween costume, modeled after the serial killer known as the “Radio Demon” from the days of old.)

Radio Demon: Here’s how this game works. I ask you questions, if you answer correctly, you survive. If you get it wrong, then it’s game over…. in more ways than one.

Millie: I.. I can’t do this!

Radio Demon: Come on, it’s fun! I’ll make it easy for you. It’s Horror Movie Trivia!

Millie: Stop!

Radio Demon: Question 1. Who was the villain in _Halloween_?

(Millie’s mind was blank out of fear, desperation to save her boyfriend’s life had clouded her brain.)

Millie: I… I don’t know!

Radio Demon: It’s easy! I thought you liked scary movies!

Millie: I can’t think!

Radio Demon: Come on! Moxie’s counting on you! I’m sure you don’t want his blood on your hands?

Millie: M-Michael Meyers….

Radio Demon: Speak up, sweetie! I couldn’t hear you.

Millie: I SAID MICHAEL MEYERS, ASSHOLE!

Radio Demon: Very good! Next question. Who was the killer in _Friday the 13th_?

Millie: Jason! It was Jason!

Radio Demon: Oh dear! I’m sorry, but that was the wrong answer!

Millie: W-what? No… No it’s not! It was Jason! I’VE SEEN THOSE MOVIES 20 GODDAMN TIMES!

Radio Demon: Wrong! If you really saw the movies, then you’d know that the original killer was Jason’s mother! Jason didn’t show up until the sequel!

Millie: You… you tricked me!

Radio Demon: It’s just part of the game, Millie.

(The man raised his knife, prepared to strike.)

Radio Demon: And I’m afraid that you lost!

(The knife went deep into Moxie’s flesh, and slit his throat with a quick slash. Blood oozed out of his neck, as he let out a gurgled cry, before slumping lifelessly in the chair. Millie snapped, screaming out in a mixture of rage, sorrow, and fear)

Millie: NOOOOOOOO!!!! MOXIEEE!! 

(She barely had time to grieve, as the killer was already rushing towards her, bloody weapon in hand. Millie ran back into the house as fast as she could. Dodging attack after attack, she made her way up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She locked the door before he could get in, and sobbed while the knife hacked at the door. How could this be happening? What had she done to deserve this? How could Moxie be dead and gone? It all felt like a horrible nightmare, but Millie knew that it was real. The only thing she could do now was try to escape. The killer had stopped trying to get in, obviously waiting for his prey to come out. Well she had to be prepared to fight. Millie knew that she couldn’t beat him, but she could outrun him. Millie had a baseball bat in her closet. If she could grab the bat, hit him in the balls, and bolt, then she’d have a chance of surviving. But when Millie opened the closet door, she felt a knife plunged deep into her chest. Millie looked up to see the demon had somehow gotten into her closet. She fell to the floor, reeling in pain, as he began to disembowel her, removing entrails, kidneys, and any other vital organs. As she edged closer and closer to death, all she could think about was her parents. How would they find out? Millie’s pain was brought to an end by a final stab to her throat. The girl was finally dead. The killer opened the bedroom window, slinking off into the night, satisfied with their work. 30 minutes had passed by the time Mr and Mrs Lindbeck’s car entered the driveway. They had tried calling Millie earlier, but had gotten concerned over the silence on the other end. So they headed home and found that the lights were out, and a foul smell in the air.)

Mr Lindbeck: Millie? Honey, where are you?

Mrs Lindbeck: Sweetie, please talk to us?

(They had checked everywhere, but Millie was nowhere to be found. Finally, they went upstairs to her bedroom. Gently opening the door, they found a horrible sight. Their daughter was hanging from the door, her throat was slashed, her pancreas, liver, and kidneys were strewn about the floor. She was dead, dead and gone. And all they could do… was scream)


	3. The Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma just be clear right now. I don't feel like I'm the best writing romance shit. I always feel kinda weird writing that stuff. I just don't wanna be cringy. 
> 
> Also, I'm just gonna say right now that there will be some homophobic language in this story. Remember, it takes place in the 1990s, it was a different time. Also, certain characters will be different from their Scream counterparts. The dialogue's gonna be a mix of Scream and my own content. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

October 28th, 1996

8:00 PM (Same time as Chapter 1)

(Charlie Magne had been lying on her bed, lost in thought for what felt like hours. She had felt like this due to the significance of the date. October 28th, An entire year since the death of her mother. Charlie had remembered every vivid detail of that horrific night. Her father had been out late working overtime at his job, and Mom was known to be a… promiscuous woman. So she had called up a secret lover of hers, a man named Jason Husk, and asked him to come over to sleep with her. Husk had agreed, and went to the Magne house. Due to the fact that she had missed the bus. Charlie had been walking home from school. Right before entering her house, She had seen a figure wearing Husk’s jacket rushing out of the front door. When she opened the door, she found her mother lying dead on the floor, a knife in her chest. Soon enough, the police had found and convicted Husk, after hearing Charlie’s testimony. Even though those tragic events had been over for a while, her life had never been the same.)

(A knocking sound caused Charlie to sit up. She got out of bed and saw her girlfriend, Vaggie, gently tapping on her bedroom window. Charlie beamed, and opened the window to let her partner inside. They sat on the bed, making sure that they didn’t speak too loud, which would get Mr Magne’s attention.)

Charlie: Vaggie! What are you doing here?

(Vaggie rubbed her neck, a sheepish grin on her face. Her long brown hair covered one of her eyes.)

Vaggie: The front door was locked, so I snuck in through your bedroom window.

Charlie: Really. What did you want to talk about that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?

Vaggie: Well, you know how it’s been a year since…. You know……

(Charlie nodded, seeing how Vaggie was carefully arranging her words.)

Vaggie: I wanted to be there for you, so that you weren’t alone.

Charlie: Thank you... that, _really_ means a lot to me.

(Charlie had been friends with Vaggie since preschool, and had been dating her for 3 years. During her grieving process, Vaggie and her family had been there for her at times when her father hadn’t.)

Vaggie: Well… you did the same to me. Remember when my abuela passed away when we were 9? You stayed with me though it, made sure I was safe, that I was okay. That’s one of the reasons why I love you Charlie, You help people all the time, so when I see that you’re going through a rough time, I want to show you that I care.

(Charlie looked deep into her Vaggie’s eyes, and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. The action caused Vaggie to blush, before returning the action with a kiss of her own. It was at that moment, that Charlie’s father entered the room.)

Lucius: Everything all right, honey?

(Charlie gave a quick yelp, feeling flustered and angry that her dad had disrespected her privacy. Vaggie just looked mortified.)

Charlie: Can’t you knock before coming in?!

Lucius: I just wanted to check on how you were doing. You seemed pretty sad at dinner time.

(He looked at Vaggie, who felt like dying at that very moment. He stared at her for a moment, clearly tense from seeing the girl in his daughter’s room.)

Lucius: But… it seems that you’re doing better now. Now that you’ve got some unexpected company.

Vaggie: Sir, I only came to make her feel better. Since it’s been a year sin-

  
Lucius: I’m fully aware of what day it is, Vaggie. Do you think I’d forget my wife’s death?

(His voice was raised, but only slightly. A grimace flashed on his face, before regaining composure.)

Lucius: I’m not that stupid, and you know that.

Charlie: Dad! Don’t talk to her like that!

Lucius: Oh relax, sweetie. I know she means well. She just needs to know her place in this house. That’s all.

(Charlie was about to argue, but her girlfriend gave her a pleading look, so Charlie kept her mouth shut. Vaggie herself was restraining the urge to give Mr Magne a piece of her mind, and reminded herself that she needed to just suck it up for Charlie.)

Lucius: Now, I’m gonna hit the hay pretty early. I’m heading off to Denver for an exhibition, and my flight leaves tomorrow morning. Now remember there’s cash for food if you need it, a set of keys if you need to leave the house after school, and I’ll be staying at a hotel, so call me if you need anything else. I'll be home on Sunday.

Charlie: S-sure, Dad.

Lucius: Right. Well… have a good night, sweetie.

(Lucius didn’t even acknowledge Vaggie’s existence, he just turned and shut the door. The two girls waited until he was far enough from the room, before resuming their conversation.)

Vaggie: Well… that could’ve gone worse.

(Charlie raised her eyebrows, was Vaggie being serious?)

Charlie: How could that have gone any worse?

Vaggie: He didn’t call me a dyke. That’s a start.

Charlie: Oh yeah… I guess that’s true. 

  
Vaggie: Still, I wish he gave me some respect. I feel like if it wasn’t a girl, he would beat the crap out of me anytime we make contact.

Charlie: I am SO sorry about that. Ever since Mom’s death, he’s been so… weird! Sometimes, he’s really protective of me, and other times, he’s just so distant! I know that it’s been hard for him, why wouldn’t it be? But he doesn’t even understand that I’m grieving too! I’ve managed to move on, so why can’t he?

Vaggie: Maybe it’ll take him more time. Or maybe he’ll keep being a judgy piece of shit. It doesn’t really matter what he thinks. Once we go to college, things will be different. 

Charlie: Aren’t you planning on being a rockstar?

Vaggie: Look, let’s just cross that bridge when we get there. All I know is, no matter what happens to us, we’ll always be together.

Charlie: God, I really love you. You know that?

Vaggie: Eh.. I had a hunch.

(They giggled, and hugged each other, not wanting the special moment to end. Finally, Charlie let go, and looked Vaggie in the eyes.)

Charlie: Thank you for coming. I really needed this.

Vaggie: Anytime querida. Now, I’m gonna get going. If I’m gone from home for too long, my sister sneaks into my room in order to clean it.

Charlie: Alright then, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.

(Vaggie left the room, gave a little wave, and went back to her home. Charlie spent the rest of the night completing her evening routine. Brushing her teeth, putting on pajamas, that sort of thing. She slept peacefully that night, unaware of the tragedy that had struck her little town. In her slumber, she did not hear the wail of police sirens or even the dreadful sounds of a knife piercing through naked flesh. She was blissfully ignorant of the fact that nightmare…. had only just begun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Lemme know what you think! Of the characters, of what you think happens next, what I can improve, what you liked/disliked. All that jazz!. Also I want to establish some rules. 
> 
> No requests for OC's or chapter ideas. I already have everything set up for what happens in the plot. Also I will not except anything discriminatory.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the positive comments. As for when Chapter 4 comes out.... i have no idea. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.
> 
> P.S - Querida is the female term for darling in Spanish.


	4. School Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter comes off as short. I planned on writing more for chapter 4, but decided to split it up into other episodes. This is meant to introduce most of the main cast, but they'll get more time to shine in chapters 5 and 6. As always, make sure to comment what you thought of the chapter. Criticism is always welcome. In fact, my favorite comments are the ones who give thoughts on the characters, world, writing, all that stuff!

October 29th, 1996

7:30 AM

(From the moment Charlie had gotten off the bus, she had noticed that something was wrong. Police cars had parked outside school grounds, and several news reporters were surrounding the campus. As she walked towards the main doors of Hazbin High, she recognized one of the anchorwomen. Katie Weathers, a tabloid reporter who had gotten attention in the small town of Hazbin, after writing a book on the Lilith Magne case, and had claimed that Husk was innocent.)

Katie: Tragedy struck again in the small town of Hazbin, Maryland. The bodies of two students of Hazbin High, were found brutally murdered. Police have yet to make a statement, and sources tell us that no arrests have been made, meaning that the killer is still at large and could strike again.

(Charlie entered the hallways, and made her way to her locker. While putting her backpack in the locker, her girlfriend walked up to talk.)

Vaggie: Can you believe what’s happening?

Charlie: Not really… I just heard the news. Katie Weathers was talking about it outside.

Vaggie: Did you hear who the victims were? Moxxie Horvitz and Millie Lindbeck!

(Charlie gasped and her voice changed to a shocked whisper.)

Charlie: A-are you sure?

(Vaggie gave a sad sigh and nodded.)

Vaggie: They… they found the bodies last night at Millie’s house. It happened around the same time I came to visit you.

Charlie: I mean, I didn’t really know them that well, but I think they were in our English class.

Nifuti: Are you guys talking about the murders?

(The two girls screamed, surprised by the sudden arrival of Vaggie’s sister.)

Vaggie: Don’t sneak up on us like that!

Nifuti: Sorry! I just wanted to join in on the conversation.

(Vaggie sighed before ruffling Nifuti’s hair.)

Vaggie: Maybe give us a warning next time, alright?

(The bell started to ring, meaning that class was about to start.)

Nifuti: Alrighty! I’m gonna head to math. See you later, sis!

(The freshman giggled and hummed a little tune as she went on her way. Charlie giggled at Nifuti’s quiet humming.)

Vaggie: Anyway, we should probably head to English. I don’t want Principal “Dragon-Lady” to catch us being tardy.

Charlie: Sounds good. Mrs Mayberry can be really strict.

(And with that, they went to history class. As they took their seats, they spotted two members of their friend group. First there was Angel (If you called him by his real name of Anthony, it would set him off). Angel was definitely the class clown at Hazbin High, but mainly used humor to make up for his troubled home life. Angel turned and gave Charlie a wave. Their second member was Baxter, an acne ridden nerd who loved science and horror. Baxter merely nodded in response to Vaggie and Charlie’s arrival, before he continued to write in his notebook. Mr Pentious walked into the room, to begin his teaching. He stood out from other members of the staff, for his long oily black hair, reptilian like tongue, and a lavish top hat. Many students joked that Mr Pentious was actually a snake, and Charlie was slow to deny that claim.)

Mr Pentious: Greetings children! I am fully aware of the events that transpired last night, but that will not stop us from resuming our curriculum. Now, let us continue with Algebra. We’ll start with-

(He was interrupted by the PA speaker hanging from the ceiling.)

Alastor: Attention all students of Hazbin High!

(It was Alastor Courteau, the school’s radio announcer. Angel smiled, recognizing the voice of his boyfriend. Al was the last member of Charlie and Vaggie’s little friend group, aside from Nifuti of course.)

Alastor: Due to a serial killer still being at large, class schedules have been changed. After lunch, all students are ordered to exit school grounds and encouraged to return promptly to their homes. Also, in order to stay safe, avoid strangers, and walk in 2’s and 3’s. Lastly, students will be able to leave classes throughout the day, in order to head to the Principal’s Office for interrogation. If you know anything about the victims or the killer, please inform the police immediately. That concludes today’s broadcast, and remember that your principal loves and cares about you.

(There was a little chime, meaning that the transmission was over. Mr Pentious straightened his tie, and gave a little “humph” before resuming his lesson.)

Mr Pentious: Lovely, Now let’s continue on with today’s assignment.

(Most of class went on without much interruption. Though Charlie couldn’t really focus on what the teacher was saying. All she could do was stare at Millie and Moxxie’s empty seats. How could they be gone? It just didn’t feel right! Not to mention the day that it had occurred. Only a year apart from the day that her mother had been killed. Was it a sign? Or was it just a coincidence?)

Mr Pentious: Ahem! Miss Charlotte? I believe it is your turn?

Charlie: Hmm? What do you mean, “my turn”?

(Mr Pentious rolled his eyes and gave a condescending sigh.)

Mr Pentious: To go to the Principal’s Office? Surely you didn’t forget?

(A few of her classmates snickered quietly. Charlie blushed and got up from her seat.)

Charlie: Oh, y-yeah! Right. Of course, sir.

(Charlie walked out of the room, and saw her friends, each giving her a sympathetic look. She smiled at them before she shut the door and made her way through the halls to Principal Mayberry’s domain. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a moment to once again shoutout FurbyDisaster53 and Alastors_Radio. Their works inspired me to make this AU. I've loved making it and they've been so supportive! I love them both. Make sure to check out their stuff! And I love everyone who's taken time out to give a kudos and a bookmark. Really means the world to me.


	5. Whodunnit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So this is the last chapter before things really start to kick off. The "Radio Demon" killer will reappear soon. But who's behind the mask?

October 30th, 1996

8:30 AM

(When Charlie entered the Principal’s office, she saw some familiar faces. First there was Deputy Monica Ramirez. Mrs Ramirez was Vaggie and Nifuti’s mom, and worked as one of the deputy sheriffs of Hazbin. Aside from losing one of her eyes at a young age, she looked like an older version of Vaggie. Mrs Ramirez smiled warmly at Charlie, before looking back at her superior, a balding sheriff named Bosco. Sitting at her desk was Principal Mayberry. Her hair had turned white from stress, and her once cheerful smile had transformed into a stern frown. Personal trauma and marriage problems had left Mrs Mayberry with a bitter personality. Yet she had a soft spot for her students, and she still kept one goal from her youth. Protect her school from danger, at any cost.)

Sheriff Bosco: Hi, Charlie.

Charlie: Hello, Principal Mayberry, Hi, Sheriff Bosco, Hi, Mrs Ramirez.

Mrs Ramirez: Um, that’s Deputy Ramirez today, hon.

Charlie: Sorry, Deputy Ramirez.

Sheriff Bosco: How are things, Charlie?

Charlie: Um, things are fine.

Sheriff Bosco: And your father, Lucius. Is he around?

Charlie: Yeah, but he’s on a trip right now. He won’t be back until Sunday.

Sheriff Bosco: Good to know. We’re just making sure.

Principal Mayberry: Alright, Charlie. This is going to be brief. The police just want to ask you a few questions.

Sheriff Bosco: So, Charlie. How close were you to Millie and Moxxie?

(The interrogation was pretty simple for Charlie. Questions such as, where was she when the murders occurred, was she close to the victims, had she seen any suspicious activity? She just had to be truthful and honest, that was all. When they finished, Sheriff Bosco and Mrs Ramirez gave a little nod.)

Principal Mayberry: Charlie, you’re free to go. 

Sheriff Bosco: Now who’s next?

Mrs Ramirez: Anthony Giuliani, sir.

(Charlie left the room and went back to class. The rest of the morning was a blur, and soon enough, it was lunch time. Charlie went outside and saw her friends sitting at their signature spot, the school’s water fountain. Baxter was arguing with Angel about some movie, Nifuti was eagerly watching them fight, and Vaggie was too busy eating her sandwich to care. It was the only spot where they could be, since most of the other students didn’t want to be anywhere near them. Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and Angel were outcasts for their sexuality, making Baxter and Nifuti losers for hanging out with them. That was okay, because as long as they stuck together, things would be alright.)

Angel: Hiya, Toots!

Charlie: Hi guys. Hey where’s Alastor? He’s usually the first one to get here.

Baxter: Last time I saw him, he was getting interrogated by Principal Mayberry and the cops. But he should be back soon.

Alastor: Sorry I’m late!

(Charlie looked behind her and saw Alastor walking up to the fountain. Angel beamed, and gave Al a kiss on the lips.)

Angel: Hey there, Smiles. How was your little meeting with Mayberry?

Alastor: Well… I’m not in a police car, now am I?

Nifuti: What did they ask you guys? They mainly asked me if I knew Moxxie or Millie.

(The small girl looked around the fountain, obviously referring to the entire group.)

Vaggie: That’s what they asked me too.

Charlie: Same with me.

Alastor: Huh. They asked me if I liked to hunt.

Charlie: Why would they ask you to hunt?

Baxter: Cause their bodies were gutted.

Nifuti: Gross, Baxter. We’re trying to eat here!

Charlie: That’s weird, they never asked me about that stuff.

Angel: Heh! Cause there’s no way a girl coulda killed them.

(Vaggie rolled her eyes at this statement.)

Vaggie: The killer could easily be female. Remember that movie, _Basic Instinct_?

Baxter: That was an ice pick. Not exactly the same thing as a hunting knife.

Angel: Yeah, and Millie and Moxie were completely hollowed out, and it takes a man to do something like that.

Charlie: How do you gut someone?

(Everyone looked at Charlie, Angel spoke up, a little smile on his face.)

Angel: You get a knife, and ya slit em from groin to sternum.

Vaggie: Hey, it’s called tact, you dumbass.

Baxter: Hey Angel, Didn’t you tell me you were talking to Moxxie on the phone last night?

Angel: Yeah for like 2 seconds. We were working on a project together.

Baxter: Oh! And are the police aware you were the last person to speak to him before he died?

(Angel frowned before letting out an incredulous laugh.)

Angel: The fuck are you saying? That I killed him?

Baxter: You certainly seem to know how to disembowel another human being.

Alastor: Calm down, Baxter. Angel was with me last night.

(Vaggie glanced at Alastor. He had said that in a pretty rushed tone. Almost as if he wanted to change the subject. The girl was starting to get suspicious. But for now, she kept quiet, waiting to see if more evidence would come to light.)

Angel: Yeah I was!

(He stuck out his tongue in a flirty gesture.)

Baxter: Was that before or after you _sliced_ and _diced_?

Vaggie: Fuck you, nutcase. Where were _you_ last night?

Baxter: Working. Thank you.

(He chewed his gum with a shit-eating grin on his face.)

Angel: Look. I didn’t kill anyone. Alright?

Alastor: Nobody said that you did.

Angel: Aww. Thanks babe!

(Vaggie and Nifuti noticed that Charlie was feeling nervous. She had put her hair in front of her face, and started to rock back and forth. It was clear that she was getting extremely anxious.)

Nifuti: Hey guys. Can’t we move on from this conversation? I don’t think Charlie wants to hear about this anymore.

Angel: Yeah, we don’t want her to get mad. We better “liver” alone!

(He cracked up at his own joke. Not noticing that all of his friends had started looking at him in disgust. Charlie couldn’t take it anymore, walking away from the fountain to find a safe place to compose herself.)

Angel: Get it? “Liver” alone?

Vaggie: Fucking cabrón!

(Vaggie got up and went to find Charlie.)

(Alastor elbowed Angel’s shoulder.)  
  


Angel: Ow! What? Liver!, liver alo-it was a joke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I've had a fuckin blast writing this story. Al and Angel's relationship is just so fun to write. There's gonna be some differences from the original movie starting soon. More focus on side characters and backstories. Certain characters will reappear in the sequel, whether alive, or dead. Also, please comment on what you thought of this chapter, and who you think is the killer. I love to hear your theories. Stay tuned!


	6. The Next Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! I am really sorry that it's taken this long to continue. I've just been dealing with high school, writer's block, and other stuff. Thank you all so much for the feedback and the kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a mix of my original content and dialogue from the movie.

October 29th, 1996

5:05 PM

(Charlie was lounging on the couch, watching something on TV. She didn’t really care what was on, she just needed something to get her mind off of what happened at school. Dad hadn’t called on the phone, which was surprising since he had promised to check on her. Maybe he had been too busy?)

Voice on TV: HEY HEY HEY THERE, BOYS AND GIRLS!

(Charlie’s attention was turned to a commercial on the screen. A weird robotic... jester of sorts was dancing mechanically to a zany tune. Charlie frowned, she had never really liked animatronics. They had freaked her out as a kid. Combine that with the robot’s clown vibe, and you had one creepy looking motherfucker on your hands.)

Fizzarolli: It’s your fa-fa-FAVORITE clown. Fizzarolli! And I’m here to tell you come on down to LOO LOO LAND! The Best Theme Park in AAAALLLL the WORLD!

(The clown bounced around the screen before returning to his original spot, A wild grin on his face.)

Fizzarolli: We have games, rides, and lotsa prizes! So go today! “Loo Loo Land” It’s so fun, you could just die!

(He let out an absolutely malevolent cackle. Charlie quickly changed the channel. On the local news station, an anchorman was reporting on the recent Hazbin murders.)

Brock Laeur: New surveillance footage from the Lindbeck house shows that the killer was wearing what appeared to be a “Radio Demon” costume, modeled after the famous serial killer, Edward Courteau. This outfit can only be found at the costume shop known as _Blitzo’s_. If you have seen anyone wearing this costume, please contact the authorities immediately.

(Charlie switched channels again, only to frown when she saw Katie Weathers doing a piece on the same topic.)

Katie: The town of Hazbin is in a state of shock after the tragic murders of Millie Lindbeck and Moxxie Horvitz. However, this is not the first time such an event has occurred in Hazbin. Only last year, Lilith Magne, a wife and a mother, was killed in a similar way to these most recent victims. The case appeared to be closed when Jason Husk was caught at the scene of the crime. Lilith’s daughter, Charlie, testified that she had seen someone with Husk’s jacket leave the house right before the girl had found the body.

(Audio of Husk being taken into custody was shown alongside a photo next to Katie. In the mugshot, Charlie could see Husk growling while wearing an orange jumpsuit.)

Husk: I’m telling ya, I didn’t fuckin do it! Let go of me!

Katie: Husk is currently on death row, scheduled to be taken to the gas chamber. But is it possible that the government is putting an innocent man to death? Could the real killer be still out there, and even worse, ready to strike again?

(Charlie turned the TV off. Katie pissed her off to no end. This was all for attention and ratings, nothing more. Why else would Katie try to make her look stupid? Forget Katie Weathers, Katie Killjoy was a MUCH better name!)

  
Charlie: What a bitch.

(Charlie got up from the couch and went to grab a drink from the fridge, when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up, and heard a voice she didn’t recognize.)

Radio Demon: Hello, Charlie.

Charlie: Umm…Hi? Who is this?

(How the hell did this guy know her name? Maybe it was someone she knew? Maybe they were playing a prank on her?)

Radio Demon: You tell me.

Charlie: I’m sorry, I have no idea who you are.

Radio Demon: Say… it’s a scary night isn’t it? With all of the murders and despair it’s like something out of a horror movie.

(Charlie smiled. It had to be Baxter. He was the only person Charlie knew that would think about scary movies at a time like this.)

Charlie: Baxter, you gave yourself away. Nice try, though. You almost had me fooled there.

Radio Demon: Do you like scary movies, Charlie?

(All of a sudden, Charlie got a weird feeling in her stomach. Almost like something terrible was going to happen. She ignored the feeling and composed herself.)

Charlie: How are you doing that thing with your voice, Baxter. It’s freaky!

Radio Demon: What’s your favorite scary movie?

Charlie: You know I don’t watch that stuff.

Radio Demon: Why not? Is it too frightening?

Charlie: No, it’s just stupid. Every single one is the same. Some hatchet wielding maniac goes after a bunch of horny teens who can’t act for shit. And they’re always dumb. They always run up the stairs when they should be heading out the front door. It’s honestly insulting!

Radio Demon: Are you alone in the house?

(Charlie rolled her eyes.)

Charlie: Come on, Baxter. That’s so unoriginal. I thought you were a horror movie buff!

(The voice chuckled. She could practically hear him smiling as he replied.)

Radio Demon: Well, maybe it’s because…. I’m not Baxter.

(Ok, something was wrong. Baxter would’ve stopped the joke by now. She had to find out what this stranger was up to.)

Charlie: So… w-where are you right now?

Radio Demon: Your front porch.

Charlie: Yeah?

(Charlie walked outside, but didn’t see anybody on the porch.)

Charlie: Well I call your bluff. Where are you really?

Radio Demon: I’m very close to you.

(He chuckled as he spoke. Charlie looked around, but once again couldn’t find anyone.)

Charlie: Look, this is getting old. I’m hanging up now.

(The man responded with a quick growl. His voice had become harsh and forceful.)

Radio Demon: Hang up on me and you’ll die just like your whore of a mother!

(Charlie tensed up and let out a quick gasp.)

Radio Demon: Do you wanna die, Charlie? Lillith sure didn’t.

Charlie: Fuck you, psycho!

(She dropped the phone, rushed back inside and locked the door. A figure burst out of the closet, a bloody knife in hand. It was the killer from last night! He was wearing the same costume that Charlie had seen on the news. She screamed and ducked as he took a swing at her chest.)

Charlie: NO!

(A headbutt from the killer caused Charlie to become dazed for a brief moment. He tackled her to the ground. After snapping out of her trance, she kicked the man in the face, escaping his grasp. She ran to the front door, before remembering that it was locked. She had to dodge another strike as the knife got trapped in the door. While he pulled the blade out from the wood, Charlie rushed back to the living room, and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She had to be fast, as that… sick freak was close on her tail. She got into her room and quickly locked the door. After boarding up the room with some furniture, Charlie took some time to think about what to do next. She couldn’t call the police, since the phone was still outside. After a few minutes, the sounds of banging and kicking had ceased. Had the killer decided to leave? No time to think about it, Charlie needed to escape. She opened her bedroom window, and jumped onto a nearby tree. She slowly climbed down, before landing on the ground. She had to go somewhere safe, so she rushed over to the Ramirez house. She began banging on the door, hoping that someone would answer.)

Charlie: HELLO? PLEASE, I NEED HELP! IS ANYONE THERE?!

(Mr. Ramirez opened the door, clearly confused on what the racket outside was all about. He frowned when he saw the state of his neighbour.)

Mr Ramirez: Charlie? What’s going on?

Charlie: The murderer! He was in my house! He… he tried to kill me!

(His face darkened. Obviously he hadn’t expected that response.)

Mr. Ramirez: Come inside, Charlie. You’ll be safe in here.

(Charlie nervously entered the house, and made her way to the living room. Vaggie and Nifuti were having dinner, but had heard the noises from outside, and left to see what was going on?)

Nifuti: Dad? Is everything all right?

Vaggie: We heard screaming. Are you-

(Vaggie immediately noticed her girlfriend, she frowned and went to join Charlie on the sofa. Charlie gave her a warm hug, clearly in need of comfort.)

Vaggie: Babe? You look scared, what happened?

Charlie: The guy who killed Millie and Moxie. He attacked me!

(Nifuti gasped, while Vaggie’s eyes widened. Who the hell was trying to hurt her girlfriend?)

Nifuti: Oh my God!

Vaggie: WHAT! WHEN?!

Charlie: Just a few minutes ago? I got a weird phone call about scary movies or whatever. At first, I thought it was just Baxter messing with me. Then the guy started talking about killing me, he said that he had murdered my mom as well! Then it turns out that he had been in my closet the whole time! He was wearing that “Radio Demon” costume, the one they showed on the news!

(Mr. Ramirez looked at Charlie, before looking back at his daughters.)

Mr. Ramirez: Girls, I’m gonna head to the police station and then I’m gonna tell Mama about what happened. I want you to stick with Charlie while I’m gone. 

Nifuti: Ok, Dad!

Mr. Ramirez: Vaggie, lock all the doors and wait for me to call you on the phone, before letting me in. 

Vaggie: You got it, Papa.

Mr Ramirez: Oh and Charlie?, You should stay with us while your Dad is away. Be safe, girls. I’ll be back soon.

(With that, he left the house. Charlie worriedly peered at Vaggie.)

Charlie: Are you sure that it’s okay? Dad’s not gonna be back until Sunday.

Nifuti: Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?

Charlie: I just… I don't want to be a bother. 

Vaggie: Charlie, you have _never_ been a bother. I think it’d be awesome if you stayed with us.

(Charlie smiled, and looked into Vaggie’s eyes. They shared a deep and passionate kiss, which caused Nifuti to gag.)

Nifuti: Eww! Can you guys get a room or something?

(Vaggie ignored that and flipped her off. Nifuti rolled her eyes and went up to her room. Charlie had relaxed by now. Life may have been pretty shitty right now, but if she stayed with people she cared about, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Vaggie and Charlie's relationship. I hope the action parts were all right, I'm trying to get better at that stuff. Also another shoutout to Alastor's Radio and FurbyDisaster53. Furby's working on a Hazbin parody of Addams Family Values, and doing something with Naruto. We've talked about possibly doing a Hazbin parody of It after I finished the first Screams From Hell, but nothing is set in stone. See you guys soon!


	7. In Search Of A Scoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just want to let you know this chapter's gonna be shorter than usual. Think of it as a sort of mini episode. I wanted to get something out before I start another class of dual enrollment at college tomorrow. Being a high school senior is tough at times. Anyway hope you enjoy!

October 30th, 1996

7:00 AM

(News of last night’s attack spread pretty quickly in the little town of Hazbin. Charlie Magne was once again surrounded by cameras and police cars, a painful reminder of what happened after her mother’s death. The media had surrounded the station Charlie was located in, one of the reporters being Katie Weathers. The reporter had been ecstatic about talking to the girl, seeing a chance of proving Husk’s innocence, and becoming a star. All she needed was a confession from the teen. So Katie waited outside with her cameraman, a weak-willed man named Tom.)

Katie: You see anything in there, Tom?

Tom: Not yet. Remind me, why are we using the back door again?

Katie: Because Charlie thinks that all of the press is gonna be at the front entrance. We’ll catch her by surprise!

Tom: You know, I feel like we should give her a break, Katie. The kid’s gotta be going through a lotta stress right now.

(Katie rolled her eyes.)

Katie: You think I care about that? The police said that the “Radio Demon” admitted to killing Lilith Magne! It means that Husk is innocent! I can prove he’s not guilty and make a fortune! Just think of the ratings!

Tom: The guy could easily be lying. Are you really gonna take the word of a psycho like him?

Katie: Listen dickface, your job is to make me look good, your opinion doesn’t mean shit to me!

(Tom winced, but held his tongue. After 5 years of working for Katie, he had become numb to the constant abuse.)

Katie: So just shut up, and do your fucking job!

Tom: Alright! Alright!

(Inside, Charlie sat with the sheriff and Mrs. Ramirez. This morning, the police had asked her to come over to the station so they could question her on what she had experienced. When Charlie asked about her father’s whereabouts, the Sheriff said he was nowhere to be found.)

Sheriff Bosco: You sure it was the Hilton?

Charlie: Yeah, at the airport.

Sheriff Bosco: Hey, Mike!

(An officer with shaggy brown hair and glasses popped his head up from his desk.)

Officer Kovach: What is it, Chief?

Sheriff Bosco: Did you do a search of the people registered at the Hilton

(Kovach nodded and took a sip of coffee from his mug.)

Officer Kovach: I’m afraid that he’s not registered at the Hilton.

Mrs.Ramirez: Maybe he’s registered somewhere else?

Charlie: Umm, I guess?

Mrs. Ramirez: Don’t worry, hun. We’ll find him. I promise.

(Charlie smiled, but still didn’t feel convinced.)

Sheriff Bosco:, take Charlie out the back way. She needs to avoid the circus out at the front.

Mrs. Ramirez: Yes sir. Come on, Charlie

(They left the Sheriff’s office and found Vaggie, Nifuti, and Mr Ramirez in the lobby. The group exited the building through the back door. But as they were about to enter Mrs Ramirez’s car, they were spotted by an eager Katie Williams.)

Katie: There she is! Jesus, get the camera!

(Before Tom could respond, Katie had rushed towards Charlie, before being stopped by Vaggie and Nifuti.)

Tom: Pretty sure my name _isn’t_ Jesus.

(He proceeded to follow Katie.)

Katie: Wait up!

(Katie noticed the frustrated look in the sisters eyes.)

Vaggie: What do you want Katie?

Katie: Is that Charlotte Magne being taken away? Can I speak to her?

Nifuti: Charlie doesn’t want to speak to you right now.

Katie: Is it true that the murderer admitted to killing Lillith Magne?

Nifuti: Watashitachi o hanatte oite! (Leave us alone!)

(Katie would have asked more questions, but quickly noticed a few officers walking toward her, making sure that Deputy Ramirez and her companions were okay. She quickly left the scene and brought Tom with her.)

Katie: We’ll have to wait until she’s at school. Tom! Move your fat ass to the van!

(Tom merely sighed and followed her demand.)

Tom: I could’ve been an anchor... what the hell happened to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got to see a bit more of Katie in this chapter, and where the hell is Charlie's dad? You'll know by the end, I can promise you that. I'm gonna be switching up the order of some of the events that happen in the film. All I can say is that in story, the killer will be revealed the following day. But who is it? Lemme know who you think it could be in the comments. I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Also, it may or may not take a while longer to make another chapter. Depends on my schedule and creative drive. See ya later!


	8. The Jesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another lil Chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7 - The Jesters

October 30th, 1996

8:30 AM

(When the 3 kids went to school, they had different plans in mind. Nifuti simply wished to go on with her classes and stay close to her friends and her sister. Charlie had a similar wish, but couldn’t help noticing the looks that some of her classmates were giving her, were they suspicious? Or was she simply reading too deep into matters. Vaggie only thought about two things. Keeping Charlie safe, and finding out who was behind all this. She just had a feeling that the killer was in the building, whether they were a member of staff, or a student.)

Charlie: I’m sorry that you guys had to deal with Katie. Is she still trying to prove I’m a liar?

Nifuti: Yep, and now she’s saying that there’s “proof”. Just because that Radio guy said that he was the one who killed your mom.

Charlie: I didn’t listen to a word he said. I know what I saw, and I saw Husk’s jacket.

(Nifuti saw Baxter walking to Math, and followed him so that she could make it to class early. The other girls went to visit Angel and Alastor, who were waiting at their lockers. Vaggie thought about telling Charlie about her suspicions, but decided to wait until they were alone. The first thing that Vaggie noticed was Alastor. He seemed to be tense, frowning nervously and scratching the back of his head, along with some bags under his eyes.)

Angel: Hey Charlie! How’s it feel to be a celebrity? Everyone’s talking about ya in the school.

Vaggie: We’ve noticed.

Charlie: I don’t care what they say. I’m more concerned about my dad. He’s been missing for a few days now. What if he’s in danger?

(The conversation stopped when Charlie let out a high pitched scream. Someone had tapped her on the back of the neck. Two girls in Radio Demon attire rushed through the hallway, cackling as they caused mayhem. Angel had recognized one of the pranksters as Isabella “Cherri” Bomba. He laughed as he gave Cherri a wave. She and her sister Roo had emigrated from Australia with their dad, and due to her love of pyrotechnics and explosions, quickly became infamous as one of Hazbin Academy’s biggest troublemakers. When she wasn't wreaking havoc on classmates, she played guitar in a band with some kids from the neighbouring town of Helluva. The other girl was Velvet. She used to have been part of a power trio which consisted of herself and her classmates Freddy Valentino, and Jasper Vox. The group had disbanded after Val’s mysterious disappearance during the summer. Velvet had to find other ways to get attention, precisely why she had joined Cherri in scaring the school.)

Charlie: Why are they doing this?

(Vaggie gave Charlie a cooldown hug, but still remained silent.)

Angel: Heh! Ya kiddin? It’s like Christmas here! There hasn’t been a psycho killer in this town for years! It’s big news!

Alastor: Angel! How can you say something like that to Charlie?

(Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.)

Angel: Come on Al! Why’re you so pissed? I’m just tellin the truth!

Alastor: Wh- Are you kidding me!? Don’t you remember what that costume’s based on!?

(Angel didn’t respond, which only made Alastor more furious.)

Alastor: My grandfather, Angel. It’s based on my grandfather. Can’t you understand how messed up that is? You KNOW how much I hate that monster, and now people are using his likeness to hurt the people I care about? It’s fucking terrible!

(Charlie gasped, since it was rare for Alastor to curse. Vaggie frowned, and looked closer at Alastor’s face. She thought that she would be happy to see him sticking up for Charlie, but couldn't help noticing how… dead and cold his eyes looked in that moment. Almost as if he was an actor, simply preparing for a dramatic scene. Maybe she was being too judgy? She had to talk to Charlie about this.)

Angel: Alright! Alright! I’m uh.. I’m sorry.

Charlie: It’s fine. Really!

Alastor: Just try to be more careful next time, okay?

(Angel nodded, and Alastor grabbed something from his locker.)

Alastor: I’m going to Mr Stamper’s room. They’ve got a special radio booth setup for me. I’ll see you all at lunch. 

(He left in a hurry, obviously not wanting to be late.)

Angel: Oh! Before I go. We’re all meant to listen to Al’s special broadcast. They’ve got speakers all over the school. See ya gals later!

(While most of the students went to their classrooms, Cherri and Velvet were stuck in Principal Mayberry’s office, as a result of their “little joke”. The woman was red in the face, her whole body was trembling from rage. Her gaze was as cold as ice. It was obvious that Mrs Mayberry was not in a happy mood.)

Principal Mayberry: You disgust me! Two of your classmates have just been brutally murdered, and this is how you treat their passing? For God’s sake! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Have some compassion, a sense of empathy for the people that have been lost!

Velvet: But-

Principal Mayberry: ENOUGH! I don’t want to hear it! The havok you caused today was absolutely inexcusable! You’re both suspended for a month!

Cherri: But that’s not fair!

Principal Mayberry: It doesn’t matter if it’s fair! Now I don’t want to hear a word from either of you while I call your parents!

(Charlie sat in Mr Pentious’s room as Alastor’s voice came out from the speaker.)

Alastor: Hello to my fellow students. I’m sure you're all scared about the future.There is a monster on the loose, and they have taken two of our beloved classmates from us. Even worse, they have yet to be caught! Now I’m sure you all have your suspicions about who is guilty, I certainly have mine. But we can’t turn on eachother in tragic times like this. So please, before you leave school today. Look at the person beside you. Cherish every moment you have with them, because…. Excuse me.

(He sniffed, and his voice could be heard breaking.)

Alastor: Because it could be the very last time you see them. And… to the killer, if you’re listening to this, then you should know something. You can’t hide forever, soon you’ll be brought to justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this fic, remember to comment and let me know what you think. See you soon!
> 
> Also, If you've got suspicions on who the Radio Demon really is, let me know in the comments


	9. Note From True: Taking A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter. Just informing you on what's going on.

Hey everyone. I'm afraid that Screams From Hell is going on a little hiatus. Right now I'm just not feeling the passion that I usually do. I'm busy with preparing for college, working on dual enrollment, and finishing up high school. Don't worry though, it hopefully won't be a long break. Just need some time to get back into the spirit of things. Thank you to everyone who has given me kudos, commented, and even bookmarked this thing. Also, before I go, I wanted to give a shoutout to WutBoiWhoIsDis, a cool dude representing the Dominican Republic, and is currently working on a little something called NOCTURNE CONTAGION. It's a Hazbin Werewolf AU that's partly been inspired by Screams From Hell! Major respect to him, and hopefully I can shout him out in a proper chapter soon! Bye for now!


	10. Helsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to warn you guys before you read the chapter.
> 
> It contains racist language, homophobic language, and mentions of domestic abuse, along with a character engaging in slut-shaming. Helsa is a very monstrous person, and in no way to I support her beliefs.

Chapter 8 - Helsa

October 30th, 1996

12:21 PM

(Charlie was on her way to lunch, but felt herself being tapped on the shoulder.)

Vaggie: Can we talk, hun?

Charlie: Uh, sure, What about?

(They found a quiet part of the hallway. Vaggie looked around a few times to make sure no one was watching them.)

Charlie: Vaggie? What’s wrong?

Vaggie: I think that Alastor is the killer.

(Charlie gasped at her words. How could she think such a thing?)

Charlie: What?!

Vaggie: Shh! Not so loud!

Charlie: Vaggie, y-you can’t be serious! What makes you think that?

Vaggie: I don’t have any evidence. Just a gut feeling.

Charlie: A “gut feeling” doesn’t mean that it’s true!

Vaggie: I never said that it was true! I just feel like there’s this really… bad aura around him.

Charlie: There’s no way it’s him! Al is one of the sweetest, kindest… did you see how mad he got when those girls pranked us?

Vaggie: Charlie, you know me. If someone is really an ok person, I’m cool around them. Hell, Angel can be a dick sometimes, but I still hang around him. But Alastor? I don’t trust that guy at all. Did you see how sketchy he was acting before he saw us? He’s gotta be hiding something.

Charlie: I can’t say that I like what I’m hearing.

Vaggie: I know, Charlie. I just needed to tell you at some point.

Charlie: Please don’t tell Alastor or the others, ok? The last thing we need right now is turning on each other.

Vaggie: Fine. Just… be careful, Charlie. If anything happened to-

(Charlie gave Vaggie a warm hug to reassure her.)

Charlie: Vaggie, I can handle myself against a psycho with a knife. Otherwise I’d be dead, right?

(At the fountain outside, Charlie and Vaggie’s friends were waiting for them.)

Nifuti: I wonder what’s taking them so long?

Angel: Maybe they ran into that psycho.

Alastor: Angel!

Angel: What? What now!

Nifuti: That’s not funny!

Angel: I’m not tryin ta be funny! Think about it! The killer’s been targeting teens, right? Like somethin’ outta _Friday The 13th_!

(Nifuti and Alastor were silent, they looked unimpressed.)

Baxter: Actually, if this were a horror movie, Charlie and Vaggie would be fine. They’ve been following the rules.

Alastor and Nifuti: The rules?

Angel: The fuck are ya talkin about?

(Baxter rolled his eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh.)

Baxter: The rules on how to survive a scary movie? I thought they were obvious!

Nifuti: But this isn’t a movie! It’s real life!

Baxter: You gotta admit, it’s kinda similar. Masked man with a sharp object as a weapon, stalking teenagers and killing them off one by one?

(Baxter heard a buzzing noise from his shirt pocket.)

Baxter: That’s my pager. Brandon from Science class wants to talk to me about an upcoming project. See you guys soon.

Helsa: Hey losers!

(The group turned around to see Helsa von Eldritch, walking up to them, with a wicked smile on her face. Helsa was easily the most popular girl in school. Hell, the most popular _PERSON_ at school. Her looks and confidence, combined with her family’s massive amounts of wealth, made her a force to be reckoned with. Helsa took pride in belittling anyone she deemed as beneath herself, which is the only reason why she bothered talking to the weird kids at the fountain.)

Helsa: Have any of you seen Charlie? I wanted to talk to her.

Nifuti: Well I don’t think she wants to talk to _you_. You’re usually pretty mean to her.

Helsa: Quiet, Ching Chong. No one wants you here.

(Nifuti gasped, her face reddened with anger. She felt her hands shaking.)

Nifuti: Y-You-

Helsa: Why do you think your real parents dumped your ass in Maryland? It’s because you're such a pathetic loser, that the only people who took you in were a bunch of dirty Mexi-

Angel: HEY! That’s enough!

Helsa: Oooh! Looks like the faggot wants to chime in! What’s wrong, Anthony. Has your daddy been kicking your ass more than usual? Is your sister still a whore?

(He growled and was about to lose it. This girl needed to pay!)

Angel: YOU BITCH!

(Alastor had remained silent throughout the fight, but got up to stop his partner from doing something stupid.)

Alastor: Honey! Don’t!

Angel: Listen to the freak, Tony. What would people think if they saw a guy hitting a girl? You’d be in detention for a week!

Alastor: Please, Helsa. Can you leave us alone? We don’t want any trouble!

Helsa: Cut the act, Alastor. We all know you're the killer, Just like your Grandpa.

(Alastor froze, his voice became harsh and low.)

  
Alastor: What. Did. You. Say?

Helsa: You heard me. I said, you’re just like your grand-

(He shot up, a fork in his left hand. His nostrils were flaring)

Alastor: I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! HE IS A FUCKING ANIMAL!

(His voice was so loud, students had heard him from all over the school grounds. Helsa continued smiling. Angel and Nifuti were shocked, as Al had never shouted like that before. She was unfazed by Alastor’s reaction.)

Helsa: You’re a liar, and everyone knows it.

(Nifuti couldn’t take it anymore. She burst into tears, rocking back and forth on the ground.)

Charlie: What’s going on?

(By this point, Charlie and Vaggie had arrived at the fountain. Helsa rushed away from the scene, only stopping to give Charlie a sneer. Vaggie immediately noticed that her sister was upset, and went to give her a hug.)

Vaggie: Hey.. shhh. It’s okay. What’s wrong?

(Nifuti sniffed as she tried to tell her what happened.)

Nifuti: I’m s-sorry. It… it’s just that Helsa. S-s-she called me a… slur!

(Charlie joined Vaggie, in comforting the girl. Nifuti smiled, glad to be with the people she loved.)

Angel: She was insulting your family, Vags. She mocked Me and Al as well!

Vaggie: That fucking monster!

(Alastor had taken some deep breaths by this point, and had returned to a state of calm.)

Alastor: The weirdest part is that she wanted to talk to Charlie. Why? You’ve been her rival for years!

Charlie: I don’t know. But after hearing what she did to you guys, I have a feeling that it wasn't gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some more tension in this story! Accusastions have been made, emotions are running high, and Halloween's around the corner. A perfect time for murder and mayhem!
> 
> Also, thank you for 1000 hits, over 100 comments, and over 30 kudos!
> 
> Every message from you guys means a lot to me. I'll be working on other chapters soon, but I'll take a break for a tiny bit.
> 
> Also, wanted to give another shoutout to WutBoiWhoIsDis, in a proper chapter this time. Come check out his works like NOCTURNE CONTAGION or SOFT COKE TEARS. Good shit!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, what was your favorite part? Who do you think is the killer? Anything I should change? See ya soon!


	11. School's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something while I'm busy with dual enrollment. Once I start attending college, The updates to my works will probably be less frequent.
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments. Thanks you all so much for 1200 hits and 40 kudos!

October 30th, 1996

8:00 PM

(Mara Mayberry was getting ready for a meeting with the other teachers and felt like shit. A killer was on the loose, some kids were making a mockery of the tragedy, and last night, she had caught her husband cheating on her. Despite his several calls begging her to forgive him, she wouldn’t listen. So when she heard the phone ringing again, she couldn’t help but growl in frustration as she answered it.)

Principal Mayberry: Jarold! I said that it’s over!

Radio Demon: Then it’s a good thing that this isn’t Jarold.

Principal Mayberry: Who's this?

Radio Demon: Wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know.

Principal Mayberry: Is this some kinda prank? Because it’s not funny.

Radio Demon: Miss Principal, How would you like to be stabbed? Throat or pancreas?

Principal Mayberry: Listen here slimeball. I’m not in the mood to be fucked with! So I suggest you leave me alone, before I get the police involved. Do you understand!

Radio Demon: Oh… don’t worry. That won’t be necessary. Bye for now!

(The creep hung up, leaving Mayberry confused and looking for any signs of danger being near.)

Principal Mayberry: Fuckin weirdo!

(There was a knock on her door. She went to answer it, but found that no one was there. She started to head back to her seat, right before a knife slashed her throat. Mara had barely enough time to react to the pain, as a strike to the heart killed her in an instant. She slumped to the floor, as the killer let out a sinister laugh. The masked figure leaned into her corpse and whispered in her ear.)

Radio Demon: Class is cancelled… permanently.

(They climbed out the window and slunk away from the crime scene. It would be 20 minutes before Mr Pentious found the Principal’s body lying on the blood soaked floor.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take some time to talk to you all about an upcoming Hazbin project that I will be working on soon. It's called "A Girl and A Dog".
> 
> It's a Hazbin/Helluva AU.
> 
> So Baxter is this weird scientist who has found a way to create modified animals who live as long as humans. One of his creatures is a baby husky dog Loona, who gets adopted by Blitzo. 2 years after Loona's born, Blitzo falls in love with Stolas, a divorced father and they move in together. Stolas's toddler Octavia discovers she can understand what Loona is saying, and they soon become friends. Loona feels safe around Octy, since she treats her like a person, instead of a pet. And Octavia finds comfort in Loona when she's feeling down. It's basically a soft and occasionally angsty story where they go through the trials of life.
> 
> See y'all soon!


	12. I'll Send You A Copy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to make one more chapter today. I had some time to kill, so here we are!

October 30th, 1996

2:30 PM

(As soon as Charlie walked out of the school building, she found Katie Weathers and her cameraman ready for a surprise interview.)

Charlie: Shit!

Katie: Stop right there, Charlie!

Charlie: Leave me alone.

Katie: Look here, missy. I made you famous. You owe me this!

(Charlie scoffed and let out a bitter laugh.)

Charlie: You owe my mom!

Katie: Just a minute, please!

Charlie: I’ll only talk if you keep it off the record.

Katie: No way! 

Charlie: Fine, then I guess I’ll keep my mouth shut.

(Katie hesitated before signalling Tom to turn the camera off.)

Tom: Are you sure?

Katie: Wanna keep your job and your front teeth? Switch it off.

(He reluctantly agreed. Katie put the microphone away.)

Katie: Listen Charlie, Lillith Magne’s murder was the hottest court case of last year. Someone was gonna write a book about it. Might as well be me!

Charlie: You lied about  _ everything _ that happened to me! It was just a bunch of bullshit theories and lies!

Katie: What’s your problem? You got everything you wanted. Husk’s been convicted and he’s gonna get the electric chair. One little book isn’t gonna change that.

Charlie: You STILL think he’s innocent?!

Katie: I think you falsely identified him, but who cares what I think? He’s in a cell because of your testimony. 

Charlie: Have you even talked to him?

Katie: Of course. I’ve talked to him loads of times.

Charlie: Has his story changed?

Katie: Not a single word. All he said is that he had sex with your mother.

Charlie: Then he’s a liar! She’d never touch a monster like him! He raped and gutted her! They found her blood on his jacket! I saw him walking out of the house a few minutes after the murder.

Katie: No! You saw someone wearing his coat! They planted it in his car to frame him!

Charlie: I KNOW HE’S GUILTY!

(Vaggie and Nifuti had come over to make sure Charlie was alright. Katie rolled her eyes and decided to wrap up their little discussion.)

Katie: Keep telling yourself that, sweetie.

Charlie: You know what? We’re done. I don’t wanna talk to you again. I hope everyone buys your shitty book when it comes out.

Katie: I’ll send you a copy. Your mother would’ve loved it.

Charlie: You bitch!

(Charlie snapped, and punched Katie in the face, HARD. The reporter was knocked out cold from a single strike.)

Tom: Damn! Nice shot, kid!

Vaggie: Where’d you learn to punch like that?

(She had to be dragged off by Vaggie and Nifuti, as they took her to the family car. Later that night, she sat in Vaggie’s bedroom, while Nifuti eagerly recapped the brawl from earlier.)

Nifuti: “I’ll send you a copy”, BAM! Right in the face! “I’ll send you a copy” Pow! Bitch went down! God Charlie, you are so cool!

Vaggie: Hey! Don’t swear!

Nifuti: But you do it all the time!

Vaggie: Because I’m older than you. So there!

(Nifuti grumbled and mumbled something in Japanese.)

Charlie: I really shouldn’t have done that. I swear I’m not a violent person.

Vaggie: Hon, considering what that woman has done to you. I feel like a punch in the face wasn’t enough.

(Mrs Ramirez entered the bedroom with an ice pack in hand.)

Mrs Ramirez: Thought you would need something for that right hook, Charlie.

Charlie: Thanks.

Mrs Ramirez: I’ll be in my room if you girls need me. Try to get some sleep alright?

(She left the room as her husband entered at the same time.)

  
Mr Ramirez: There’s a phone call for you, honey.

Nifuti: Who is it?

Mr Ramirez: It’s for Charlie.

(Vaggie frowned. Recently, any time someone was calling her girlfriend, it was in order to attack.)

Charlie: Is it my dad?

Mr Ramirez: Don’t think so.

(Charlie sighed and made her way to the living room. When she picked up the phone, her heart sank. It was the man who had tried to kill her last night.)

Radio Demon: Hello, Charlie.

Charlie: NO!

(Vaggie rushed to the living room at the sound of Charlie in trouble. Sensing danger, Nifuti went to knock on her mom’s door.)

Radio Demon: Guess what I did today.

Charlie: Leave me alone!

Radio Demon: I got rid of your principal! The police are gonna be pissed!

(She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.)

Vaggie: Hang up, Charlie!

Radio Demon: Who should I kill next? Your friends? Your daddy? Or how about your girlfriend?

Charlie: DON’T YOU TOUCH HER! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

Radio Demon: Tomorrow night, you’ll find out. Stay tuned, my dear.

(And with that, he hung up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by know. Lemme know who you think is guilty in the comments, give me your thoughts, and make sure to give this a kudos and a bookmark, and maybe even a share!
> 
> My main goal is to try to get one of my works a mention on TV Tropes. Love that site!
> 
> I love you all. And I've decided that starting now, every chapter will have a recommendation.
> 
> FurbyDisaster53  
> Beauty and The Beast: Hazbin Edition: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590527/chapters/72731085  
> Aladdin: Hazbin Edition: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599062/chapters/72755715
> 
> WutBoiWhoIsThis  
> Soft Coke Tears: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713999/chapters/70682694  
> I Don't Wanna Cry: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521836/chapters/72535551
> 
> Alastors_Radio  
> The Little Angel Dust: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310888/chapters/71980485  
> The Demon Who Didn't Like Musicals: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461323?view_full_work=true


	13. Everybody's A Suspect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the final parts of this story! Let's fuckin go!

October 31st, 1996

8:00 AM

(School had been closed after Mara Mayberry’s death. This killing had only added fuel to the media fire. The Radio Demon had become one of America’s new talking points, and interest in the little town of Hazbin had skyrocketed. Charlie, Vaggie, and Nifuti sat in the living room, watching the news on TV. They paid little attention to what was said. It was always the same. “Is Jason Husk an innocent man?” “Where would the killer strike next?” And even worse, some people had started to wonder if Lucius Magne was behind all this. Charlie saw this as bullshit. Her father may be an ass at times, but he was not a murderer.)

Nifuti: This is never gonna end, is it?

Charlie: Actually. I think that something’s gonna change. The killer told me that he’s gonna reveal his identity tonight.

Vaggie: Do you believe him?

Charlie: I have to. It’s the only way we can get through this mess.

Vaggie: And do you still think that Husk is the one who killed your mom?

Charlie: I think he’s guilty. But I don’t think it’s related to the stuff happening now, and I think the Radio Demon’s full of crap.

Nifuti: Is there anything that the cops can do to help?

Vaggie: My mom told me that her and the police have been tracking every cellular signal in the area, but they haven’t found him yet. 

Charlie: Has my dad been seen anywhere?

Vaggie: Nope. I have to admit that it’s a little suspicious that your dad has a business trip right before all this starts, and then disappears without a trace.

Charlie: Come on, Vaggie. Not you too!

Vaggie: I never said he did it! I’m just saying it’s suspicious.

(Charlie sighed and turned off the TV)

Charlie: I don’t want to hear it, OK? It’s ridiculous! Just because he’s not here right now, doesn’t mean-

(There was a knock on the door, Mr Ramirez opened it to find one of Vaggie’s friends on the front step. A toothy grin was on the boy’s face.)

Mr Ramirez: Hey there, Anthony!

(Angel kept smiling, but his left eye twitched and his voice sounded harsh.)

Angel: It’s Angel. Don’t ya remember?

Mr Ramirez: Oh, my mistake. Is there something you wanted to do?

Angel: I wanted to invite Charlie and ya kids to a party I’m throwing at my house tonight.

Mr Ramirez: Hmm, I don’t know, Angel. It’s a nice offer, but I’m not sure it’s the smartest idea in a crisis like this. I mean the killer’s still on the loose.

Angel: Heh heh heh! Aw, don’t worry, sir. We’ll be inside the whole time watchin movies! At the first sign of trouble. We’ll all go home! I promise.

Mr Ramirez: Well, I suppose it’s alright. But I need you to talk to my kids about this.

Angel: Absolutely, sir!

(Angel walked into the house and joined the girls in the living room.)

Angel: Sup’ gals! Isn’t this great? No school for at least a week! Hallelujah!

Vaggie: Jesus, Angel! Don’t be so immature about this! Mrs Mayberry is dead!

Angel: Aw, come on! She was such a grouch! She suspended Cherri over nothin!

Charlie: Nothing! That girl made fun of the guy who tried to kill me!

Angel: Forget it, all right. That’s not the reason I’m here. I wanted to invite you guys to my Halloween bash.

Vaggie: Wait, are you hosting a party at your house? I thought your dad hated you having company over.

(Angel chuckled and rolled his eyes.)

Angel: Aw don’t worry about him. Motherfucker’s not even gonna be here tonight. He’s out getting plastered at a bunch of bars. Told me that he’s bringing a bunch of condoms with him. Probably gonna bang some prostitute at a motel. Real stand up guy.

Nifuti: What about your sister?

Angel: She’ll be at a sleepover with her friends. So Me and Al have the whole place to ourselves.

Vaggie: And where is Alastor?

Angel: Right now he’s getting movies from Baxter’s video store. Later he’s gonna get some snacks from the supermarket. Oh, and don’t worry about what ya folks say. I talked to your dad and he’s OK with it.

Charlie: I guess a party sounds nice. It’ll be nice to relax for a little bit.

Vaggie: But what about the kill-

Charlie: I’ll talk to you about that in a few minutes.

Angel: Welp, I’m out of here. I’m gonna tell Baxter the news, then Cherri and me are gonna egg Mr Pentious’s house. It’s gonna be rad.

Vaggie: Wait! There’s not gonna be beer, right?

Angel: We’ll see what happens. Ya just gotta stay tuned.

(He got up and left the house. Charlie’s eyes had widened from Angel’s last words. “Stay tuned” The killer had said that as well. Was it a coincidence? The Demon had said that his identity would be revealed today. Wait… No! How could she think something like that! And to think that she had been mad at Vaggie for being suspicious of Alastor!)

Nifuti: Charlie? Everything all right?

Charlie: Y-yeah! Just thinking of a plan.

Vaggie: And what would that be?

Charlie: I think that the killer’s gonna be at the party.

Vaggie: As one of the guests?

Charlie: Exactly. It’s clear that he’s only going after people who are at Hazbin High. And he’s also been able to sneak in and out of school as a student. As to which student is the Radio Demon. I’m still not sure.

Vaggie: I still say that it’s Alastor. Dude just gives me creepy vibes.

Charlie: Well, I don’t agree with that. But I’m starting to get suspicious of Angel. I feel really bad for thinking that, but did you hear what he said before he left? “Stay tuned!”

Nifuti: I think that you guys are just paranoid! Charlie, you were the one that said “Don’t accuse your friends”! What changed?

Charlie: I don’t know, Nifuti. I just don’t know.

Vaggie: I have something that might calm you down. Want me to play something for you?

(Charlie smiled. It had been a while since Vaggie had touched her guitar. The murder spree must have put her off the mood. Which was a shame, as she had a lot of skill when it came to playing the instrument. Charlie and Nifuti weren’t always a fan of punk music, but Vaggie’s voice always made it sound nice.)

Charlie: That would be awesome. 

Nifuti: What about me? Can I listen too?

Vaggie: Sure, just don’t mess with my amp, or you’re dead!

(Nifuti stuck her tongue out, as she followed Vaggie and Charlie to the garage.)

(Baxter made his way around  _ Fischer’s Video Store _ , using a cart as a makeshift skateboard, as he put videos in their respective aisles. His dad had been extra busy at the store lately, due to Radio Demon’s killings. Turns out that murders and Halloween combined to make  _ Fischer’s _ a helluva lot of money. Baxter was interested in the Radio Demon. In fact, this whole fiasco felt like it had come out of cheesy slasher flick. Would it end with the final girl shooting the bad guy in the head, only for him to return for increasingly blander sequels? Who could say? All that mattered was that Baxter did his job.)

Customer #1: Oww!

(Oops! Baxter had accidentally ran over a guy’s foot. Maybe cart-surfing wasn’t the best idea.)

Customer #1: Watch it, jackass!

Baxter: Oh, sorry!

(He went on with his work, not realizing that Angel was creeping up behind him. He waited until Baxter was carrying a bunch of VHS tapes before knocking them out of the geek’s hands!)

Angel: Oops! Ha-ha!

Baxter: Ugh, douche.

Angel: Jeez, this place is packed today, man!

Baxter: We had a run in the mass murder section.

Angel: Cool, I’m hosting a fiesta, tonight. You comin?

Baxter: Sure, but on one condition. My dad says that if I ever go to a party, I have to plug his store.

Angel: How do you do that?

Baxter: By bringing the VHS tapes and telling everybody where they can buy them.

(Angel laughed at this, causing Baxter to frown.)

Angel: Dude! Are you serious? That is pathetic, oh my god!

Baxter: Yeah well, fuck you man! It’s our business!

(A girl tapped on Baxter’s shoulder.)

Customer #2: Excuse me, what’s the werewolf movie with E.T’s mom in it?

Baxter:  _ The Howling _ , horror, straight ahead.

Customer #2: Thanks.

(Baxter looked past Angel to see Alastor browsing the horror section. He was smiling and giggling softly. What was so funny?)

Baxter: Honestly, if Alastor’s so innocent, why’s he laughing his ass off in the horror section.

Angel: What? He’s probably just nervous. He doesn’t mean nothing by it.

Baxter: Of course you’d say that. He’s your boyfriend. You’re such a little lap-dog. I mean, look at him! He’s got killer imprinted all over his forehead!

(Angel made a frowny face and gasped in mock surprise.)

Angel: Aw gee, Ok. If he’s guilty then why haven’t the police found anything weird with him?

Baxter: Cause he must be a good actor. I mean, come on. Shy, unassuming gay guy who just happens to have a cannibalistic killer for a relative? It’s an act, I’m telling you.

Angel: But why would he want to hurt Charlie? They’ve got no beef with each other.

Baxter: There’s always some bullshit reason to kill your friends.

Angel: Oh?

Baxter: That’s the beauty of it all, simplicity! Besides, If it gets too convoluted, you lose your target demographic.

Angel: Well, ya know what I think? Maybe it’s her  _ father _ . I mean, why can’t they find her pops?

Baxter: Because he’s probably  _ dead _ . His body’s gonna fall out of a closet in the last few minutes, eyes gouged out, fingers cut off, teeth knocked out! See the cops are always off track with this shit! If they watched  _ Prom Night _ , they’d save time. There’s a formula to all this. A VERY SIMPLE FORMULA. EVERYBODY’S A SUSPECT!

(Everyone in the store had turned to look at Baxter’s outburst. His dad had a concerned look on his face. Angel tried to downplay the situation by looking at Baxter before doing the “cuckoo” gesture with his hands. Eventually, people forgot about the moment.)

Baxter: I’m telling you. The dad’s a red herring. It’s Alastor.

(He turned to walk away, but found Alastor right in front of him. It felt like he was gazing into Baxter’s soul. The teen was smiling widely, and his voice had more confidence in it than usual.)

Alastor: How do we know you aren’t the killer.

Baxter: Hi, Al!

Alastor: Perhaps your movie freaked mind finally snapped. Ever thought of that?

Baxter: You’re absolutely right, if this was a scary movie. I’d be a prime suspect. I’m the first to admit it.

(Angel was in a playful mood, he rested on Baxter’s shoulder, playing with his hair.)

Angel: Oh yeah? What would be ya motive?

Baxter: Please, It’s the millennium! Motives are incidental.

(Alastor and Angel chuckled at this, obviously enjoying their power over the geek.)

Alastor: Millennium! I like the sound of that. Millennium. Good boy.

Angel: Heh! Millennium. Good word, man.

Baxter: You guys freak me out, you know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! Stuff's warming up, isn't it? Who knows what's gonna happen next. As always, let me know your thoughts in the comments, kudos, bookmark, all that stuff. Who do you think is guilty? Give me your reasoning. 
> 
> Here are the end of chapter reccomendations.
> 
> TalosLives  
> Turn Back Time: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141509?view_full_work=true
> 
> KathyPrior42  
> Haven Hotel and Heavenly Boss:https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764493
> 
> Ciao for now!


	14. Mr. Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This serves as a short chapter to introduce us to some of the sequels main characters. It was fun writing Blitzo and Loona's dialogue in this chapter. Also, the band part is gonna be a big part in Screams From Hell 2!

October 31st, 1996

6:30 PM

(Before the party started, Charlie and Vaggie decided to head over to _Blitzo’s_ to see if the owner could give them any info on people buying the Radio Demon costume. It was a 20 minute walk from their house, so it wasn’t that big a hassle. Not many people were out on the street, obviously frightened about being attacked. It had already been announced that trick or treating was off limits, heck, anything outside related was a no-no.)

Charlie: God, it’s like a ghost town! The killer’s really done a number on Hazbin’s psyche.

Vaggie: Feels like something out of a movie.

Charlie: If we survive this, and they make a movie. Who do you think they’d choose to play us?

Vaggie: For you? I could see that chick from _The Craft_.

Charlie: Neve Campbell? I thought you’d say Jill Harris.

Vaggie: Who?

Charlie: Jill Harris. She’s the kid from that sitcom, _Hotel In Hell_!

Vaggie: Eh, not too big on sitcoms.

Charlie: Alright, well who’d play you?

Vaggie: I guess Monica Franco kinda looks like me. But I bet you that they’d make me a white guy. Maybe Skeet Ulrich or David Arquette.

Charlie: Why’s that?

Vaggie: Well, it’s not like Hollywood wants a horror movie about lesbians. It’d totally bomb.

Charlie: But it’s based on a true story!

Vaggie: Yeah, well. Directors can make up as much shit as they want. As long as it’s “an interpretation of true events”.

Charlie: Well that’s ridiculous.

Vaggie: That’s Hollywood, hon.

(They reached their destination. It was easy to spot thanks to the bright neon letters spelling out the shop’s name. When they opened the door, a teen wearing goth attire greeted them. Her appearance certainly left a lasting impression, with her half shaved grey hair, piercing red eyes, and a black choker. The girl looked bored out of her mind, clearly she wanted to be someplace else.)

Loona: Sup? I’m Loona. Welcome to _Blitzo’s_. The spookiest costume shop in Maryland. How can I help you today?

Charlie: Is Mr Blitz here? We wanted to talk to him about something.

Loona: Dad’s busy with a neighbor right now, but he’ll be here soon. While you wait, I can show you around this place.

(Vaggie smiled at Loona. For some reason, she found herself warming to this chick. Maybe she could get to know her better, maybe even become friends?)

Charlie: Sure, that’d be fine.

Loona: Alright, follow me.

(They walked around the store, noticing all of the different types of outfits and wigs on display. Loona had noticed Vaggie’s Clash shirt, and smiled.)

Loona: Aw nice! You’re into The Clash, too?

Vaggie: Totally! London Calling is a classic, in my opinion. Been learning some of their songs on my guitar. I’m Vaggie, by the way.

(Loona beamed, obviously excited by this answer.)

Loona: Well, I’m actually in a band, and we’re looking for a new guitarist. We had to kick out our last one for pulling a cruel joke on that poor Charlie kid.

Charlie: Wait, is her name Isabella “Cherri” Bomba, by any chance?

Loona: Wait, are you..?

Charlie: I’m Charlie Magne, yeah.

Loona: Shit! I’m sorry about your Mom. I hope you’re doing ok despite, y’know... All that bad shit.

Charlie: I appreciate it. I’m just glad you guys didn’t like what Cherri did to me.

Loona: Of course. I can be a bitch sometimes, but not an asshole. Anyway, what do you say Vaggie? Want to try out sometime?

Vaggie: You kidding? Of course! I’ve always wanted to be in a band! Where do you guys practice?

Loona: In my garage. Our house is right next to the shop. This is gonna be great!

(Mr Blitz burst into the shop, clearly in the middle of a heated phone call. He was a lanky man with slicked back hair, long black coat and cat-like eyes. It was only when he noticed customers in front of him, that he changed his tune, and quickly hung up the phone.)

  
Blitz: LISTEN HERE, STOLAS! IF YOU THINK I’LL JUST DROP EVERYTHING TO COME AND FUCK YOU SENSELESS, YOU CAN GO TO HEllloo there! Welcome to _Blitzo’s_! The-

Loona: I’ve already told them the slogan, Dad.

Blitz: That’s why you’re my favorite, Looney! Look at you being a good widdle helper!

(He pinched her cheeks, causing her to growl in annoyance.)

Loona: Come on, Dad. Stop embarrassing me!

Blitz: Aw sweetie, I’m just trying to show my love for you.

Loona: Yeah, yeah. Look can I go now? My bandmates will be in the garage at any minute!

Blitz: Hold on, Loona. What do we say before we leave the shop?

(Loona sighed and gave Blitz a hug.)

Loona: I love you, Dad.

Blitz: I’m satisfied. Now get out of here, ya rascal. You’re making me feel emotions and shit.

Vaggie: Good luck, Loona!

Blitz: Tell Octavia that her dad’s a horny fucker!

(Loona smiled at her, and went off to practice. This left Blitz with Charlie and Vaggie.)

Blitz: So how can I help you girls? Looking for a last minute Halloween costume?

Charlie: Actually, we wanted to ask you about the Radio Demon outfit.

(He grinned and pulled out the mentioned attire.)

Blitz: Of course! This baby’s been making me a fortune! I tell ya, it’s the best thing to happen to _Blitzo’s_ in its’ 10 year history! It’s the hottest get up in the market!

Vaggie: Well do you remember anyone shady buying it? Someone tall and skinny guy?

Blitz: Sweetie, if a serial killer wanted to buy a costume to kill people with, do you think they’d tell me?

Charlie: No, but it did come from your shop. Don’t you keep a list of all the people who buy your stuff?

Blitz: I guess there is a way I can help. If you somehow find the Radio Demon’s specific costume, it should have a little patch with a number on the inside. If you give me the number, I can check through my list of purchased clothes to find your guy.

Charlie: Thank you so much!

Blitz: Just put in a good word for me when it’s all over! Once Halloween’s over, the only customers are gonna be pretentious theater kids, and weirdos on the subway.

Vaggie: We will, sir. Thanks for your help.

Blitz: Before you go. I want to give you my phone number. That way you don’t have to come down here to give me the killer’s suit. Oh, and here’s Looney’s number. I think you guys could be good friends.

(He handed two little slips of paper, one to Charlie, and one to Vaggie.)

Blitz: Oh, and if you see a tall British guy asking for a “big-dicked Blitzy”?, Tell him that I’m not here. Happy Halloween, kids!

(They nodded hesitantly and left the shop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the meta references and the more humor oriented focus. Here are the end of chapter recommendations.
> 
> pmastamonkmonk  
> It's A Little Off The Wall:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797583?view_full_work=true
> 
> Solitori  
> Sing To Me:https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777553
> 
> As always, leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, all that stuff!


	15. Helsa Fucking Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I've been really productive lately! I've made like, 6 chapters in a week or something! Hope I feel this good for a while!

October 31st, 1996

8:45 PM

(When it came to a teen party, Helsa Von Eldritch was the ultimate judge on whether or not it was cool to attend. As the queen bee of Hazbin High, her mere presence at a gathering would get heaps of praise from her posse, and jealous frustration from her enemies. She had heard of Angel’s party and decided to check it out. Even if it started at 8PM, she liked to be fashionably late. Normally, she wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out with a lowlife like him, but after discovering that Charlie Magne was going, Helsa had to come. It would be the perfect place to upstage that bitch. Helsa got in her pink convertible and put the latest _Verosika_ cd into the CD player. Who cared if the roads were blocked? A Von Eldritch was always above the law. She was about to start the engine, when her cell phone started to ring.)

Helsa: Hello?

Radio Demon: Hello there...

Helsa: Sorry, you got the wrong number.

Radio Demon: That’s a nice outfit you got there, Helsa. It’d be a shame if something… _happened_ to it.

Helsa: Omigod! Are you spying on me?! I’m going to fucking kill you,I swear to God!

(The man chuckled at this. A deep and sinister laugh.)

Radio Demon: Oh… I don’t think you’re capable of that, sweetie.

Helsa: Where are you! I can’t see you!

Radio Demon: Get out of the car, Helsa. I’ll show you who I really am if you do?

(Helsa did as she was told, but still couldn’t find her stalker. What was going on?)

Helsa: You lied to me! I should’ve known.

(He laughed again, before a beeping sound was heard. The stranger had removed their voice changer, and Helsa gasped at the voice.)

The Mastermind: Is this better?

(She couldn’t believe it! Not in a million years did she think that they were the culprit all along!)

Helsa: Y-you!

(Before she could say anything else, the killer snapped her neck. Dumping her body in the trunk, they rushed away from the car, not wanting to be caught by the police. It would be 30 minutes before Sev found her body.) 

7:20 PM

At the police office, Sheriff Bosco was rattled. He was pacing around the room, two cigarettes in his mouth. Deputy Monica Ramirez watched with a feeling of concern.)

Monica: I thought you quit.

Sheriff Bosco: I did! But goddamn it, Ramirez. I just got some bad news. SpindleHorse Phone just faxed us. The Radio Demon’s calls are linked to Lucius Magne’s cell phone. It’s been confirmed.

Monica: I thought he was out on a trip?

Sheriff Bosco: Apparently not.

Monica: Can’t a cellular be cloned?

Sheriff Bosco: Possibly, but we need more evidence of that being the case. Where’s Charlie?

Monica: At a party with my kids.

Sheriff Bosco: Alright then. I need you to go to that party and make sure she’s safe. If you find any clues around the area, give us a call. You may need some backup.

Monica: Understood, sir.

8:00 PM

(Mr Ramirez drove the family van into the Giulanni’s garage. Before he opened the car doors, he looked at his kids and Charlie.)

Mr Ramirez: Vaggie, I’m trusting you to look after your sister. Make sure she’s with someone at all times. 

Vaggie: You got it, Papa.

Mr Ramirez: Nifuti, if someone offers you a drink that looks weird, don’t touch it.

Nifuti: I’m pretty sure that no one’s gonna poison me, Dad.

Mr Ramirez: You never know what teens are up to these days. Charlie? If you get a call from that Demon guy again, hang up immediately. Tell everyone that the party is over if that happens.

Charlie: Ok, Mr Ramirez.

Mr Ramirez: Now you girls have fun. But not too much fun! I may not be a cop like your Mom, But I can still bust you!

(Charlie and Nifuti giggled, while Vaggie rolled her eyes. They exited the car and went into Angel’s house, unaware that a police car, along with a certain news van, would be arriving in less than an hour.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helsa's dead y'all! Good riddance if you ask me. Anyway here's the end of chapter recommendations. Only one this time, sorry. As always, please comment, kudos, bookmark, it helps the account!
> 
> KathyPrior42  
> Murder On The Air: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502261?view_full_work=true


	16. The Party: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's a short chapter that introduces you to the party. Next chapter's gonna be about Mrs Ramirez reluctantly teaming up with Katie Weathers to find out more about Lucius Magne.

October 31st, 1996

8:02 PM

(The hits of 2Pac reverberated across the Giulanni residence. Angel opened the door to greet the newest party guests. He was definitely ready for the occasion, with a lavish bathrobe, black shades, a pink fedora, and a can of beer in hand.)

Angel: Glad ya guys could make it! You were a little tardy-io to the party-io so we started without you!

Vaggie: Angel, what the hell! Why did you bring alcohol!

(He only giggled in response. Then he took a long swig from the can.)

Angel: Lighten up, Vags! It’s Halloween! A time ta get wild!

Vaggie: I brought Nifuti here because I thought it would be a safe place to be!

Nifuti: Sis, it’s fine. I brought a water bottle from home. I’m not going to drink anything here.

Charlie: You shouldn’t be around booze in the first place! There are cops swarming the town, if they find us with beer, it’s gonna be bad!

Angel: If it bothers ya so much, then just take stuff from the “kiddie” section. We got juice, soda, milk, all that stuff.

Vaggie: Ugh… you’re really stupid some times, you know that?

(Angel frowned, and took off the glasses.)

Angel: My dad says that every day.

(She gasped, and was about to apologize…)

Vaggie: Oh, Angel. I’m-

Angel: Forget it! It’s all good. Just relax and have a good time.

(He went back to smiling, but Vaggie could tell that he was hurt. He went into the living room to chat with friends.)

Charlie: Hey Vaggie, want to take a look around?

Vaggie: What about Nifuti?

Nifuti: I saw Baxter in the living room. I think I’ll join him.

Vaggie: Just promise not to wander off, ok?

Nifuti: Uh huh!

(The girls left Nifuti and went around the house. Kids were having the time of their lives. Seviathan and Pentious Jr were chugging cans of Red Bull, Velvet was doing a drunken rendition of the Macarena. Some guy had brought glow sticks and was waving them around like crazy. Overall, it seemed pretty wild. Charlie and Vaggie found Alastor in the kitchen, making something. He was wearing an apron and stirring something in a pot.)

Alastor: Ah, hello there! I was worried you girls wouldn’t make it. Care for some Jambalaya?

Vaggie: I think we’re alright. Maybe later.

Alastor: More for me, then!

Charlie: This is one big party! Angel planned all this?

(He let out a happy sigh, and took off the apron.)

Alastor: Mon ange… he certainly knows how to throw a bash. One of the many reasons why I love him.

Vaggie: You seem chipper tonight, Al.

Alastor: What can I say? Something about Halloween has always enchanted me. 

(Vaggie was confused. She wasn’t feeling any odd vibes from him. This didn’t feel like a performance. Tonight he seemed… genuine, and kind?)

Vaggie: Even with a killer on the loose?

Alastor: You know, I’ve realized that I’ve come by a new philosophy in the past few hours. You want to know what that is? 

(He set the bowl down on the kitchen table. Angel was calling him from the living room.)

Alastor: You’re never fully dressed without a smile.

Angel: Hey babe! Baxter’s gonna play some movies! You coming?

Alastor: Of course, Angel! Be right there!

(He rushed to the room, making sure not to trip over a loose part of the carpet.)

Vaggie: Hey, Charlie. Can we talk upstairs?

Charlie: Sure, I think that’s a good idea.

(They made their way through various rooms before climbing some stairs and finding one of the bedrooms.)

Charlie: So… found anyone shady looking?

Vaggie: Not yet. I was too busy feeling like shit.

Charlie: Was it about Angel?

(Her reluctant nod confirmed Charlie’s belief.)

Charlie: Vaggie, it’s okay. I know you weren’t trying to hurt him.

Vaggie: I just… I didn’t know what to do. I feel like a bitch.

Charlie: It’s not ok for Angel to bring booze to a party. Even if his dad treats him like that, It’s not an excuse to do something illegal.

Vaggie: Still, I could have worded it better.

Charlie: At least you realized that. If this were a year ago, you would’ve just gotten pissed off. I’m glad that you’ve changed.

(There was silence for a few seconds, before Vaggie changed the subject.)

Vaggie: Something odd happened, tonight.

(Charlie frowned, confused by her girlfriend’s words.)

Charlie: What do you mean?

Vaggie: You know how I said I think Alastor was the killer?

Charlie: Did he do something suspicious?

Vaggie: No! It was the opposite! When we were talking in the kitchen, I didn’t get any weird feelings around him! That felt like the real Alastor!

Charlie: Maybe you’re starting to like him?

(Vaggie scoffed at that and let out a dismissive laugh.)

Vaggie: Ha! Please! If Al was really such a nice guy, I would’ve warmed up to him a long time ago. 

(Charlie took Vaggie’s hand, and started playfully stroking her hair.)

Charlie: Hey, babe?

(Vaggie blushed and looked into Charlie’s eyes.)

Vaggie: Y-yeah?

Charlie: Can we snuggle again?

(Vaggie giggled and took off her jacket.)

Vaggie: I'd love that.

(So they held on tight, kissing and cuddling each other for a while. They didn’t think about the terror of recent days, or their friends or even their family. It was a rare moment of unapologetic selfishness. All they could care about was being together. They wanted the moment to last forever. Little did they know that these actions would come to hurt them in the future. In fact, it would be a decision they would deeply regret.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Make sure to let me know in the comments. Give me a kudos if you like, it really helps the account. Also, tell me who you think is guilty.
> 
> Here are some end of chapter recommendations.
> 
> TalosLives  
> Imp On Fire:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071759?view_full_work=true  
> Saving Blitzo:https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427990?view_full_work=true

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by FurbyDisaster 53's series of Hazbin parodies. I requested that they try doing Scream, which they actually planned on doing. But then I realized that I also wanted to take a shot at doing a parody. This story is basically a mishmash of Scream and Hazbin Hotel, but has some more original stuff that veers from the original movie. 
> 
> I wanted to say thank you to Furby for being so nice to me in the comments. It's always nice to work on stuff with a fellow creator. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> P.S Make sure to leave comments and give your opinions. What should I change? What should I keep? Criticism is always welcome here.


End file.
